


Not what it looks like (Guilty Pleasure)

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fangirls, Flash Fic, Grey's Anatomy References, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2019, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "With all due respect, Ririr, I don't think you are watching Star Trek. Like, at all." Or: Kamala and Nadia discover Rrir's tv guilty pleasure.





	Not what it looks like (Guilty Pleasure)

After their last mission had left the team in shambles, the Champions had decided to take a break, relax and recharge for a few days at Viv’s house, just between themselves. It wasn’t something they used to do on a regular basis – quite frankly, it was the opposite of their philosophy – but between Riri’s flashbacks to when she had been almost killed by Thanos, and Sam’s recent hospitalization after he had tried to save his friends despite being powerless, they felt they deserved being just teenagers even if for a short while.

Riri herself had vacated the dining room earlier, claiming she wasn’t hungry, and retreated to one of the bedroom; she was sitting on “her” bed, hugging a pillow with steamy hands as she watched the TV, shivering and sweating as she held her breath. she felt like time wasn’t passing at all, and that the actors on the screen were moving on slow motion, like in Matrix.

“So, Zoe told me that Bruno told her that he thought I was being selfish because….”

“IT’S STAR TREK DISCOVERY! I’M WATCHING STAR TREK DISCOVERY! IT’S JUST THAT!” Riri jumped frantically from her spot on the bed and hid the TV screen with her whole body, as Kamala and Nadia lifted their eyebrows, quizzically. 

“Uh, Riri, it doesn’t sound a lot like Star Trek….” Kamala extended her neck, and stared, with eyes wide open, when she saw the unmistakable figures on the screen. 

It was _Meredith Grey._ From Grey’s Anatomy. Riri Williams, genius extraordinaire, and armored super-hero, was watching Grey’s Anatomy – a medical soap-opera. 

“Yes, fine, I love Grey’s Anatomy! You just found out my secret!” Riri practically screamed, blushing and pouting. She went to turn off the TV, but Kamala stopped her, and both she and Nadia went to seat on the bed, and patted the soft pillows for Riri to join them once again.

“So… who is Meredith dating, then, Link or Andrew? And more important…. Did she give any of them a Mc Nickname yet?” Nadia asked, and as she said so, all three girls collapsed into giggles, having fun over the shared guilty pleasure. 


End file.
